Fixed and mobile convergence (FMC) solutions are being developed to enable substantially seamless interoperability of different communication technologies and platforms. To this end many wireless devices are being manufactured to support services using more than one type of wireless communication technology. For example, portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers and personal digital assistants, can include interfaces that support both wide-area access (e.g., using cellular technologies) as well as more local-area access (e.g., using wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, and/or Bluetooth technologies) to name a few.
As a further example, many enterprise networks support voice over internet protocol (VoIP) that can run over one or more wireless networks. For instance, WiFi voice networks currently support VoIP and, with little integration, with a wider area voice network, such as cellular networks. The integration of such networks and technologies provides for service mobility in which a user can access substantially the same set of services regardless of geographical locations or method of communication.